Sky's the Limit
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: After going out with Charlotte one night, Sasha falls pregnant with Charlotte's child. With her career on the line Sasha doesn't know how she's going to handle being pregnant for 9 months. How will Charlotte take the news? G!p Charlotte. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Sky's the Limit – After going out with Charlotte one night, Sasha falls pregnant with Charlotte's child. With her career on the line Sasha doesn't know how she's going to handle being pregnant for 9 months. How will Charlotte take the news? G!p Charlotte. Don't Like Don't Read.

A/N: I do not own WWE or any of it's Wrestlers. ©

I really hope you guys like this story. It took me a while to do this one. I've stayed up late doing this story. Give it a chance. All mistakes are mine.

…..

Chapter 1: Pregnant

Note: Sasha is already 6 weeks pregnant and she will be two months at the end of this chapter.

Sasha looks down at the stick after waiting 3 minutes to determine whether she's pregnant or not. Sasha sobs quietly when she sees "Pregnant" appear on the stick. Sasha sighs as she puts the cap back onto the end part of the stick. She opens the stall and goes over the sink washing her hands. She puts the pregnancy test into her purse and she heads out of the bathroom. Sasha's life took a huge turn when her ex-boyfriend Sarath Ton cheated on her with one of her friends. Sasha walks to her dressing room putting her belongings away. She must tell Stephanie and Mick about her pregnancy. She was supposed to face Summer Rae tonight for the number 1 contender's match for the Women's championship, but she won't be able too. Sasha walks out of her dressing room heading towards Stephanie's office. She knocks on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie says from the other side of the door.

The boss walks into Steph's office and sees her boss sitting at her desk going over some paperwork.

"Hey Steph." Sasha greets Stephanie.

"Hey Sasha. What's going on?" Steph asked her. Sasha sighs and speaks.

"I'm pregnant." She told her boss. Stephanie stops what she's doing and looks at the purple haired girl.

"Congrats." Stephanie stands up to hug her.

Sasha hugs her boss, but she starts to cry. Stephanie rubs her back as she whispers confront words into her ear.

"Hey, look it will be okay. I'm not mad at you Sasha. I know how much wrestling means to you, but you're going have to take some time off of work. Does the father know?" Stephanie asked.

"Charlotte doesn't know." Sasha told her boss.

Stephanie frowns at what Sasha said. "Wait, Charlotte has a…?" Stephanie trails off.

"Yep." Sasha nods.

"How did we not know about this?" Stephanie asked.

"She has these shorts that she wears so her thing won't show as much. That's why she wears pants in the ring." Sasha explains.

"Shit. Okay, look Paige will take your place tonight, but as soon as you come back, you will have a match against whoever the women's champion is." Stephanie said.

"Thank you. Is Charlotte wrestling tonight?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, she's going up against Bayley tonight." Stephanie said.

"I'll tell her after." Sasha said sighing.

"Okay, look I got to go tell Mark about this. Give me an update." Stephanie said.

"I will." Sasha said as she leaves Steph's office.

…..

Sasha walks to go find Charlotte, luckily the blonde was with Dana Brooke getting ready for her match against Bayley. Sasha walks over to her and taps her shoulder. Charlotte turns around to look at her.

"We need to talk." Sasha said looking at the mother of her child.

"Talk about what?" Charlotte asked putting on her boots.

"The thing that happened between us 6 weeks ago." Sasha said.

Charlotte groans. "What about it?" The blonde questioned.

"Something happened Charlotte." The boss said.

"Look, it was one time okay? What ever happened, I don't care. I have to go fight your best friend." Charlotte said standing up with an annoyed look on her face.

"Charlotte this is important!" Sasha yells at her.

"I don't fucking care Sasha. It was only one time, and it's not like I love you. I don't love you, and I could care less about what the fuck you have going on. You should've slept with me. That's what sluts do is sleep around. I don't care!" The blonde yells back at her.

Sasha feels tears forming in her eyes when the blonde says those hurtful things to her. Dana looks at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Look, stay away from me." Charlotte said as she was about to leave, but Sasha turns her around and slaps her.

The slap echoed throughout the locker room. Sasha storms out of the locker room crying as she heads somewhere to be alone.

….

Out in the arena. Charlotte vs. Bayley (Dana Brooke at ringside)

"Ladies & Gentle this has been an amazing match between Charlotte & Bayley." Michael Cole said as he looks on at the match.

"I agree." Corey said. As, the men are watching Bayley & Charlotte.

"Did you guys notice Charlotte's face? It's like she got slapped or something." Byron said.

Sasha walks out to the arena with the test in her hands. Charlotte was not going to get away with this.

"What is Sasha doing out here?" Michael Cole asked.

"What's that in her hand?" Corey asked. Charlotte kicks Bayley with a big boot. Dana Brooke looks over and sees the boss standing at ringside. She walks over to her.

"What are you doing?" Dana asked getting in Sasha's face. Sasha blood boils when Dana gets in her face. Sasha pushes Dana onto the floor.

"Woah! The boss looks pissed!" Byron said. Charlotte sees the Boss, and stops what's she's doing as she rolls out of the ring. She walks up to Sasha.

"What are you doing here?!" The blonde yells in frustration. Sasha pushes the test into her chest and walks away. Charlotte looks at the box as her eyes widen. She doesn't even know that the ref is at a 5 count. She watches as the boss walks away from her. Charlotte doesn't even hear the bell ring.

"Here is your winner by a count out Bayley!" JoJo said into the mic. Charlotte is stunned right now, she hasn't even moved from her spot.

"Cole what's going on?" Byron on asked.

"I have no idea. Sasha pushed something into Charlotte's chest, and the women's champion hasn't moved from that spot." Michael said. Dana walks up to Charlotte with her belt.

"You okay?" Dana asked.

Charlotte doesn't say anything, she just walks away from her friend and heads to the back holding the test. Charlotte walks backstage to see Sasha talking to Mick. Mick hugs her and Sasha walks away from him. Charlotte walks up to Mick.

"Mick…" Charlotte starts off.

"You need to take responsibility. Sasha told me what you said, and now I need to go tell Stephanie." That's all Mick says before he walks off. Charlotte goes to find the boss. She stops in front of Sasha's dressing room, she bangs on the door.

Sasha opens the door and was about to yell at the person.

"Look, I'm…." Charlotte doesn't even finish her sentence. Sasha slams the door in her face.

"Sasha. Baby, please." Charlotte knocks on the door. Sasha tries to block out Charlotte's begging. She packs up all of her things, and opens the door. Charlotte is standing there with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you in our baby's life. You can forget it." Sasha says angrily. She was about to walk away, but Charlotte grabs her wrist.

"I'm sorry. Just…please?" Charlotte looks down at Sasha flat belly.

"I can't." Sasha walks away putting her purse and duffle bag onto her shoulder. Charlotte watches as the mother of her child walks out of the arena.

…

4 weeks later (2 months)

Sasha is in her hotel room getting ready to go to the doctor for her checkup. Sasha hasn't talked to Charlotte nor has she called her. Sasha has been going to the doctor with Snoop. He's been taking her to her appointments. Sasha told Snoop what happened, and let's just say he wasn't happy.

She hears a knock on the door, the boss goes over and opens it. It's Snoop.

"Hey little cousin." Snoop greets the boss kissing her head as he walks into her hotel room.

"Hey." Sasha greets back closing the door.

Snoop looks down his at little cousin and pulls her into a hug.

"What me to send some crips after her?" Snoop chuckles.

"No." Sasha punches his shoulder softly.

Snoop nods. "Look Sasha, trust me, as much as I want to hurt Charlotte for what she said you, I can't help but to feel like she deserves another chance. I don't know why I'm feeling like this." Snoop said sitting down.

"Bayley said the same thing. It was the way she said those things 4 weeks ago, she hurt me." Sasha said as she cleans up her mess.

"I know she did." Snoop said.

Sasha sighs. "Look, let's go to the doctor. I wanna get this day over with. I have a lunch date with Bayley." Sasha said.

Snoop chuckles. "You love to eat." Snoop said.

Sasha nods. "Yes, I do." Sasha chuckles picking up her purse.

Sasha and Snoop both head out to the front to get into his car. When they reach the lobby, Sasha and Snoop head into his car heading to the doctor. As Snoop is driving he's thinking about both of his cousins.

…..

At Lunch with Bayley

Sasha and Bayley are at Olive Garden for lunch.

"So, how's my little niece or nephew?" Bayley asked as she looks over the menu.

Sasha smiles. "The baby is fine. I'm happy about it." Sasha said.

"Good. So…. are you going to tell Charlotte?" Bayley asked.

Sasha shrugs. "I don't know Bay. I haven't spoken to her." Sasha said as she sips on her water.

Bayley puts the menu down. "Sash, I know what Charlotte did was fucked up, she had no right calling you that, but you're 2 months pregnant, and Charlotte is worried sick." Bayley said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasha frowns.

"She's not eating like she's supposed too, she's losing weight, she's not sleeping, she's drinking heavily. Charlotte is worried about you and the baby. I've never seen her like this." Bayley said in sadness.

Sasha bite her lip. "Is it that bad?" The boss asked.

Bayley nods. "Sasha it's horrible. Charlotte has been losing her matches on Raw, Steph and Mick have been pissed at her. Her dad is not even talking to her. She's losing it. I don't know what to do. I mean Charlotte got so angry she almost hit Becky in the face because she was drunk off of her ass." Bayley said.

Sasha gasps. "Oh my god. Ric is not talking to her? Why?" The boss questioned.

"Because, Stephanie told him everything, and you know Ric is all about being there for family." Bayley said.

"Shit. If I give her another chance, she better not hurt me Bayley. I mean it. This time she will never see me or our child ever again." Sasha said with her serious voice.

"Good. Let her call you and you guys talk." Bayley smiles.

"Okay." Sasha said as they order when the waiter comes over to them.

…..

2 days Later (Monday Night Raw)

Charlotte is in her dressing room thinking about Sasha and the baby. The Queen pulls out her phone and goes to Sasha's Instagram. She clicks on the picture Sasha posted two days ago with Snoop.

Sasha is smiling along with Snoop under the picture the caption reads

Sashabankswwe – Can't wait to meet my little one. I'm so happy to be a mom. Snoopdogg is so ready to meet my little one. #Blessed #2nd Generation Banks #3rd Generation Flair

Charlotte smiles when Sasha puts 3rd Generation Flair. She knows the boss is pissed at her, and she's scared because Snoop might send someone after her. Charlotte hears a knock on the door.

"Hey Char? You in here?" Dana asked peeking in.

"Yeah, come on in." Charlotte said as she flicks another picture. She smiles when it's just Sasha by herself with no makeup on.

Dana walks over to sit down beside her. She speaks.

"You miss her don't you?" The shorter blonde asked.

Charlotte puts her phone away. "Yeah, and it's been 4 weeks and 2 days. I'm worried sick. I fucked up Dana. I can't even see my kid." Charlotte said.

Dana sighs. "Char, you have to make it up to her. Let her know that you'll take care of her and your child." Dana said.

"I know, but how. If Snoop sees me, I'm dead meat." Charlotte said standing up to stretch.

"Char, do you love Sasha?" Dana asked crossing her arms.

Charlotte looks down. "Yes. I do. I love her so much, and I was a dick to her." Charlotte said sadly.

Dana nods. "You were, but there's nothing wrong with calling her." Dana said as she walks out of Charlotte's dressing room. Charlotte picks up her phone and calls Sasha.

"Did you call to say something else bad about me?" Sasha asked.

"No, I'm calling to check up on you. I'm worried." The blonde says.

Sasha goes silent for a second. "I'm fine. I'm hanging up." Sasha said.

"No! Please! Just talk to me babe." Charlotte said putting her forehead on the wall.

"Babe? Charlotte…" Sasha gets cut off by a male voice.

"Hey Sasha. You hungry?" The man asked. Charlotte gets angry.

"Yeah, I am." Sasha said shooing him away. The man chuckles and leaves.

"Should I be worried about another man raising my kid?" Charlotte asked Sasha.

Sasha sighs with annoyance. "That was Ray J. We're having family night." Sasha told Charlotte.

"Oh, Sasha what can I do? I need to see you." Charlotte told the boss.

Sasha looks over at the picture of her and Charlotte back from their NXT days. "Charlotte…." Sasha chuckles darkly.

"Baby…." Charlotte starts off. "Please baby, I need to see you." Charlotte said with a broken voice.

Sasha sighs as she thinks about what she and Bayley talked about 2 days ago. "Tomorrow. My place. Don't make me regret this Charlotte." Sasha said.

"I won't. Thank you babe." Charlotte said with a smile on her face.

Sasha shakes her head at the word "babe". "You're welcome. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Sasha said.

"Okay, I love you." Charlotte eyes widen at what she just said.

Sasha eyes widen as well. "Uh…" She doesn't even know what to say.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Charlotte said as she hangs up.

Sasha laughs a little and walks downstairs. She hopes she's making the right decision.

"Dammit." That's all the blond says before she heads out to the ring. Charlotte ends up winning her match against Emma. After a long day at work. Charlotte heads to her hotel room. She takes a long shower before she hits the bed. Charlotte climbs into bed and shit off the lights. The blonde puts her hands behind her head as she looks up at the ceiling. She smiles, she gets to Sasha tomorrow. The blonde falls asleep thinking about a certain legit boss.

….

End of this chapter. I know Charlotte was a dick in the beginning, but she will ease up her ways. Sasha and Charlotte will have a nice moment next chapter. Becky and Paige will show up next chapter. BTW Sasha and Charlotte's relationship is still rocky, but it will blossom into a romance, but it will take time. I'll update Together we can tomorrow after work. I only have these two stories saved up on my mom's ipad. Eveything else got erased when my computer was stolen. So now I have to start all over on my other stories. I will be getting a new laptop soon. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Flair Chance

Charlotte looks at herself in the mirror one last time before heading out to go see Sasha. She's excited to see Sasha and hopefully to touch Sasha's belly. Charlotte heads into her car and heads over to Sasha's house. She pulls up in the driveway looking at the huge house in front of her. The blonde steps out of her car and walks up to the door. The blonde knocks waiting for the boss to answer.

Sasha opens the door. "Hey." Sasha greets the blonde in front of her.

"Hi." Charlotte greets looking at the beautiful woman in front of her.

Sasha steps aside to let the blonde in. "Come on in." Sasha said.

Charlotte walks in. "You feeling okay?" Charlotte asked as she follows the boss into her living room.

"Yeah, we're both good." Sasha said.

Charlotte nods. "That's good. Sasha I'm sorry about what I said to you." Charlotte said.

"Charlotte, I wasn't going to let you be in our child's life at all. You made seem like it was my fault I got pregnant." Sasha told the blonde.

Charlotte looks down. "I know, and I'm sorry Sasha. Look, let me take you out. Give me another chance. Please." The blonde begs, and she never begs, but Sasha is a part of her family now, and she's not letting go.

Sasha sighs. "Okay, this is all you get." Sasha said grabbing her purse.

Charlotte smiles. "I'll take it." Charlotte walks to the door and opens it for the boss. Sasha along with Charlotte locking her door before they leave. Charlotte opens the door for the boss. Sasha gets in and pulls out her phone. Charlotte gets into the driver's side and pulls out of the driveway.

"Where do you want to go?" The blonde asked.

"Anywhere is fine." Sasha said to the blonde.

Charlotte knows exactly where to go. She pulls up at a baby place and parks her car. Charlotte shuts the car off.

"Baby's palace?" Sasha raises a brow.

Charlotte nods. "Sasha, I'm serious. I wanna be a part of our child's life." Charlotte said looking at the boss.

Sasha can tell the blonde is being serious. "Okay, let's go in." Sasha said. They both get out of the car and head inside the store. Charlotte heads down the clothes aisle. She sees a whole lot of stuff. Charlotte grabs at least 6 outfits.

"Charlotte, we don't even know what we're having yet." Sasha said putting some pacifiers into the cart.

"I know, but having six outfits is not that bad." The blonde said.

Sasha giggles. "It kind of is Char." Sasha said.

"Aww." Charlotte puts the clothes back.

Sasha rolls her eyes. "Just get two outfits Char. One Orange one Purple." Sasha said.

"Cool." The blonde grabs two outfits and puts them into the basket. They continue to shop until the reach the book aisle. Charlotte picks out a book on "How to be a good Partner." The blonde hides it under the clothes so Sasha won't see it. After they finished their shopping, Charlotte takes the boss to an ice cream place. Of course, Charlotte had to have vanilla bean with sprinkles. Sasha shakes her head on how big of a baby Charlotte can be.

After spending basically the whole day together, they head back to Sasha's house. Sasha opens the door and Charlotte walks in with all of the bags putting them in the guest room. Charlotte comes back out with a smile.

"Thanks for today." Sasha said sitting down on her couch.

"You're welcome. I had fun picking out baby stuff." Charlotte said.

There was a moment of silence.

Sasha stands up. "What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

Charlotte just kisses Sasha. The blonde wraps her arms around the boss's waist pulling her closer into her.

"Hmm." Sasha kisses back, Charlotte lips feels so good on hers. Charlotte starts to kiss on Sasha's neck.

"Charlotte." Sasha moans when the blonde sucks on her spot.

Charlotte pulls away. "What?" The blonde asked.

"We can't." Sasha said she pants a little.

Charlotte nods. "Too soon?" The blonde asked.

"Just a little." Sasha wiping her lips. Charlotte kind of got ahead of herself for a second. In her heart Charlotte had to kiss the boss.

"Can I take you out to dinner sometime?" The blonde asked feeling like a teenager again.

Sasha chuckles on how cute Charlotte is being. "Yeah, I'd like that." Sasha said.

Charlotte smiles. "Sweet. I'll call you. I gotta head out I have a long week." Charlotte said.

"Okay, be careful." The boss said.

Charlotte nods. "I will." Charlotte kisses Sasha's head and heads out the door shutting it, but the blonde turns back around and knocks.

Sasha opens the door, she was about to speak, but Charlotte kisses her again. Sasha moans when the blonde sticks her tongue into her mouth. Charlotte pulls away kissing Sasha one last time before leaving. Sasha shuts the door smiling. The boss goes into the kitchen and fixes her something to eat.

…..

A Week Later (Monday Night Raw)

Charlotte is in her dressing room reading her book she bought when she and Sasha went out last week. Charlotte is so caught up in the book she doesn't hear Dana calling her.

"Char!" The blonde yells flicking her forehead.

Charlotte drops her book. "Ow!" The Queen rubs her forehead.

"Sorry Queen, but you didn't answer me." Dana said sitting beside her.

"Sorry Dana, I was reading." Charlotte said picking her book back up.

Dana sees the front. "How to be a better partner." Dana reads.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea to get it." Charlotte said bookmarking her place.

Dana smiles. "So, Sasha gave you a chance?" The blonde asked.

"Yep. I kissed her." Charlotte said.

Dana's eyes widen. "You did what?" Dana covers up her mouth.

"I couldn't help it. I felt like I needed too." The Queen said standing up.

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along." Dana said standing up as well.

"Same. Now, I have to go defend my title against Bayley." Charlotte said as she puts her robe on. They were about to leave until Charlotte heard her phone.

Charlotte looks at her phone and its Sasha.

" _I'm here. I'm going to be on commentary." -Sasha._

Charlotte smiles with joy.

"What's with the smile?" Dana asked.

"Sasha's here. She's going to watch me fight tonight. I'm excited." Charlotte said putting her phone away.

"Oh god." Dana laughs walking out of Charlotte's dressing room. Charlotte heads down to the ring.

…..

(In the ring/Commentary)

"Ladies and Gentleman we're watching this incredible match tonight. It's Charlotte vs. Bayley for the Raw's women's championship." Michael said.

"Of course, we're joined on commentary by the Boss Sasha Banks." Hey Boss." Byron greets her.

"Hey guys." Sasha greets all three of them.

"You look great Sasha." Corey said.

"Thank you. This match is exciting." Sasha said as she looks on.

"Woah! Big boot to Bayley!" Michael said as he looks on as well. Charlotte grabs one of Bayley's leg so she could do the figure 8.

"Whoo!" Charlotte connects her legs with Bayley and does the figure 8.

"Figure 8 is locked in!" Byron says with excitement. Bayley can't take the pain anymore.

Bayley taps. The bell rings.

"Here is your winner and still the Raw women's champion. Charlotte!" Jojo says.

Sasha gets up and heads down the ramp. She walks to the ring and goes up the steel steps. Charlotte sits down on the ropes so the boss can climb in. The crowd seems confused about what Charlotte just did. Charlotte grabs a mic.

"Congrats Charlotte." Sasha said as she touches her belly.

"Thank you." The queen said with a smile.

"Michael what is going on between these two?" Corey asked in confusion.

"I have no idea Corey, but I want to find out what." Michael said.

Charlotte talks into the mic. "I know everyone wants to know about what's going on, but how about tonight I post something on Instagram, and you guys will figure it out." Charlotte said dropping the mic. Charlotte climbs out of the ring. Sasha steps out of the ring, and Charlotte picks her up bridal style as she walks to the back. They go backstage and Mick is standing there with a smile.

"I'm so happy right now." Mick said with a smile.

Sasha cuddles into Charlotte. "I am too." The boss said.

Charlotte walks into her dressing room with Sasha. She closes the door with her foot, and set the boss down on her feet.

"Picture time?" Sasha asked taking out her phone.

"Yeah." The queen wraps her arms around Sasha putting her left hand on the Boss's belly Charlotte kisses her cheek. Sasha snaps a picture of them and captions…

Sashabankswwe – She's excited about our baby & so am I. Boss N Queen connection. #2nd Generation Banks. #3rd Generation Flair. Sasha posts the picture.

"Wow, we look so good together." Charlotte said happily.

Sasha nods. "Agreed." The boss said. Charlotte turns Sasha around and kisses her. Sasha wraps her arms around the queen's neck dropping her phone onto the ground. Charlotte pulls away after a good 2 minutes.

"What was that for?" Sasha asked the blonde.

Charlotte speaks. "For giving me a chance to make things right with you." The blonde said.

"The way you treated me yesterday was I all I needed." Sasha said.

Charlotte smiles. "When can we have sex again?" The blonde smiles widely.

Sasha laughs. "I don't know." Sasha picks up her phone.

Charlotte thinks. "How about now?" Charlotte suggested.

"Charlotte!" Sasha hits her arm.

"What? It's good exercise." Charlotte said as she grins.

Sasha rolls her eyes. "I know it is." The boss said.

"Good." Charlotte takes Sasha's hand and was about to put it into her pants, but Sasha phones rings.

"Hello?" Sasha answers as she looks at Charlotte's face. Charlotte get angry, fucking blue balls. Sasha laughs softly at Charlotte's face. Charlotte sits down and crosses her arms and pouts like a little baby. Sasha goes over and sits down in her lap making the blonde happy. Sasha hangs up her phone.

"So….about your family?" Charlotte asked.

"Just give them some time Charlotte." Sasha said standing up.

Charlotte stands up as well. "How about dinner tomorrow night?" The blonde asked.

Sasha nods. "Sounds good. I call you." Sasha kisses her cheek and grabs her purse.

"Okay, be careful driving home." Charlotte said.

"I will." Sasha leaves the arena heading to her house.

Charlotte takes off all of her clothes and gets into the shower. Charlotte takes a long shower. All the blonde thinks about is Sasha and the baby.

…..

End of this chapter. The Queen and The Boss will go on a date next chapter. Sasha will have a serious talk with her cousin Brandy next chapter. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Date Night

Some smut. Enjoy.

Becky is over Charlotte's house talking about proposing to Alexa Bliss. Charlotte is beyond excited for her friend.

"So, when are you going to do it?" Charlotte asked going through her closet to pick out an outfit.

Becky thinks. "I was thinking about doing it in Columbus. She has a huge championship match against Tamina." Becky said looking on her computer for a ring.

"That's going to be a tough match. Tamina is one touch chick. Becky why not go to Kay's and get a ring?" Charlotte asked.

"Because, looking online first is the smartest thing to do." Becky said groaning when she can't find the right ring.

Charlotte chuckles. "Becks, Alexa will love any ring you pick out. She's not that picky." Charlotte said.

Becky looks up at her best friend. "Not that Picky? Alexa was pissed when I bought some doughnuts and they didn't have chocolate nor sprinkles on them, and she hates the orange skittles so I had to pick them all out because she said they looked like Donald Trump's baby minions." Becky said.

Charlotte laughs. "That's a good one." Charlotte said closing her closet.

Becky whines. "Char, help me. I need something nice for my baby." Becky said going back to look at the rings.

"Fine." Charlotte looks on Becky's computer and sees a nice ring. "Holy shit. I like that one." Charlotte points to the ring that's a Diamond/Sapphire Ring 10 carat Princess-cut 15K White Gold band.

"I love that one too. The sapphire matches Alexa's eyes. I'm going to get it." Becky said excitedly as she adds the ring to the cart.

"Woah, Becks. Let's go to Kay's and get it. Look they say it's in stock. Go to the store and get it. Shipping takes to long for me." Charlotte said.

"Good idea." Becky said closing her laptop.

Charlotte sighs and goes to do her makeup. "What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing. How are you and Sasha?" Becky asked sitting on a stool in the bathroom.

"We're good. We went baby clothes shopping, and I got some books too." Charlotte said as she straightens her hair.

"Char, you remember that crazy chick you dated right?" Becky asked. Charlotte stops and looks at Becky through the mirror.

"Yeah, I remember." Charlotte said closing her eyes before opening them again.

"She pinned a baby on you Charlotte for 5 years. She made your life a living hell. You paid her 5,000 a month for a kid that wasn't even yours. I just don't want you and Sasha to have to deal with her." Becky said.

"Oh man, you wanted to kill that bitch. I remember when Paige found out too." Charlotte giggles.

"Paige wanted to beat her ass. She told you not to mess with her." Becky remind the blonde.

"Yeah, I know. Luckily, she's out of my life for good." Charlotte said finishing up her hair.

"Well, good luck on your date with Sasha. I'm going to take Alexa out to Disney World." Becky said hopping off the stool and hugs Charlotte.

"She's so spoiled." Charlotte giggles breaking the hug.

"Yep. Love you Char. Tell Sasha I said hi." Becky said heading downstairs.

"I will." Charlotte yells after Becky. Charlotte looks at herself in the mirror one last before heading out to get flowers for Sasha.

…..

With Sasha

Brandy is over her cousin's house helping her with her outfit. Sasha groans when she can't find the right one.

"Sasha, what's wrong?" Brandy asked going over to Sasha's shoe closet.

"I can't find the right outfit. I have to be perfect." Sasha said looking at her growing belly.

Brandy notices it. "Sasha, you're going to be okay. Why are you looking so sad for?" Brandy asked.

Sasha sighs and sits down. "I'm pregnant Brandy. I won't be able to do anything for 9 months. I feel like I'm not going to be a good mom, I mean maybe I'm not ready for this. 2 weeks ago, I was happy, but now that I think about things, I know it's going to be harder." Sasha said with tears falling down her face.

"Cousin listen to me. Being a mom is the best thing ever. I love being a mom, and so will you. It was hard for me too, but I got passed that. You & Charlotte are going to be find, just as long as she doesn't call you out your name again." Brandy said hugging her cousin.

"Thanks Brandy. I needed that." Sasha said wiping her face.

"You're welcome. Now, let's find you something pretty." Brandy said going over to Sasha's closet to find her something to wear.

Brandy finally finds Sasha an outfit. Sasha looks stunning. Brandy curled Sasha's hair for her, and did her makeup. Sasha decided to wear flats with her outfit. Sasha walks downstairs with Brandy so she can meet up with Charlotte, who's going to be at her house in 2 minutes.

"Please be nice when she gets here." Sasha said looking at Brandy.

"Oh, I will." Brandy said drinking some water.

Sasha shakes her head at her cousin. She knows Brandy is going to say something. A knock makes Brandy smirk.

"Don't you say shit." Sasha said sternly as she opens the door.

"Hey beautiful." Charlotte said walking in with the flowers behind her back.

"Hey Char. You look hot." Sasha said closing the door. Brandy rolls her eyes at how mushy they're being.

"These are for you." Charlotte hands Sasha some roses.

"Aww thank you." Sasha takes them with a smile kissing the blonde's cheek. Brandy pours her some more water. Sasha growls a little. Charlotte looks over and sees Brandy sitting over at the counter.

"Hey Brandy." Charlotte squeaks a little when she greets Sasha's older cousin.

Brandy turns to look at the blonde. "Hey Charlotte." Brandy puts on a fake smile.

Sasha grabs a vase and hands it to Brandy. "Put some water in it, and stop fake smiling." Sasha whispers so Charlotte wouldn't hear it. Charlotte speaks up.

"I'm sorry about what I said Brandy. I didn't mean to hurt her." Charlotte said honestly. Brandy storms out of the kitchen, she was about to hit Charlotte when Sasha stops her.

"Stop it! Please!" Sasha begged her older cousin. Sasha's family is protective of her because she's basically the baby. Brandy doesn't like it when people fuck with Sasha, that brings out a lot of anger.

"She has every right to be mad Sasha." Charlotte told her girlfriend.

"You're damn right I do. That's my little cousin Charlotte. I swear I wanted to hurt you after what you said. You know Snoop & Ray J does too." Brandy said angrily.

"I understand, but you have to let me pay for my mistakes. I said I was sorry, I promise I won't hurt her again. She's carrying my kid, and I couldn't ask for anyone better to do so." Charlotte said looking right at Brandy. Sasha turns to see Charlotte tearing up.

"Brandy, she means it. Please give her another chance. I did." Sasha said looking at her cousin.

"Fine, but I swear if you do anything to hurt my cousin, I'm calling Snoop & Ray J. I'm not joking Charlotte." Brandy said taking Sasha's roses and putting them into the vase.

"I understand." Charlotte nods. Sasha sighs in relief.

"Go and have fun." Brandy said winking at Sasha.

"Thank you. Let's go." Sasha grabs her purse and leaves with Charlotte.

Brandy sits down on the couch and turns on the TV. "Something is bad is going to happen I can't feel it." Brandy said to herself.

…..

With Charlotte & Sasha

Charlotte took Sasha to an Italian restaurant, and she set a reservation for them to eat privately. Sasha must say Charlotte outdid herself tonight. The Boss was pleased on how the date was going. Right now, she & Charlotte are sitting down eating their dessert at the park. The wind is not blowing too hard, it's just right.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Charlotte asked wrapping her arm around Sasha's shoulders.

"Yeah, thank you. I haven't been on a date in a while." Sasha said moaning when she eats her dessert. Sasha wanted to save, but it's too damn good.

Charlotte giggles. "Loving your dessert, I see." The blonde said looking at Sasha fucking up her dessert.

"It's too good to stop." Sasha said chuckling. Charlotte continues to eat hers too.

"Wanna some before the both of us eat it all?" Sasha said holding her dessert up to Charlotte.

"Yeah." Charlotte takes a bite and moans. "Wow." The blonde said in amazement. Charlotte gives Sasha some of hers.

"Hmm. That's so good." Sasha said with a smile on her face. Charlotte places a hand on Sasha's belly and smiles.

"We're having a kid. I can't believe it." Charlotte said looking down at Sasha's belly.

"I know, I still can't." Sasha places a hand on Charlotte's. Charlotte pulls out her phone.

"Picture time." Charlotte smiles at her girlfriend.

"Okay." Sasha smiles. Charlotte kisses Sasha on the lips as she takes the picture. They take like 3 more selfies.

charlottewwe: Date night with my love with sashabankswwe. Can't wait to meet our baby. #2nd Generation Banks #3rd Generation Flair

"We look hot." Charlotte said with a smile as she looks at their pictures.

"Yeah, we do." Sasha lays her head on Charlotte's shoulder.

Charlotte kisses Sasha's forehead. "Hmm, tonight was beautiful." Charlotte said happily.

"Yeah, it was." Sasha said agreeing with Charlotte. Charlotte hears a ding on her phone. It's an Instagram notification from Bayley. She opens it.

itsmebayley: Soooooooo…..the kissing. Lol. #sips tea.

Charlotte rolls her eyes. "Bayley is a mess." Charlotte shakes her head.

"What she say?" Sasha asked looking at the ducks playing in the water.

"She said….Soooooooo…..the kissing. Lol. Pound sips tea. She's trying to be funny." Charlotte chuckles.

Sasha laughs. We love her though." Sasha said.

"Yeah. So, let's get you home young lady." Charlotte said standing up offering her hand to Sasha.

Sasha smiles and takes her hand. "Thanks for tonight." Sasha said.

"Always." Charlotte said walking to her car.

…..

2 weeks later (Monday Night Raw)

Charlotte is in her dressing room with Sasha putting on her ring gear. She has to face Paige tonight for her championship.

"You okay babe?" Sasha asked looking at Charlotte.

"Yeah. I got my schedule for this week. I'm off tomorrow. Do you want to somewhere?" The blonde asked.

"Sure. Like where?" Sasha gets up and grabs a water. Charlotte smiles at her girlfriend.

"Uh how about Orlando? I'll take you to Disney." Charlotte said lacing up her boots.

"Yeah, sounds good. I haven't been in a while." Sasha said.

"Good. Are you staying over my house or yours?" Charlotte asked grabbing her robe.

"Your house." Sasha said wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. Charlotte kisses her girlfriend with love. Their kiss is starting to get heated, but they don't stop. Sasha is horny, she hasn't had sex ever since that night with Charlotte, and she hates waiting to get her some. She & Charlotte have been going strong with their relationship. They haven't had any problems. Sasha pulls back.

"Fuck." Sasha said catching her breath. Charlotte does the same.

Charlotte knows when Sasha is horny. "Sasha, just let me know when you're ready babe." Charlotte said kissing Sasha's forehead.

"Charlotte, we've only been dating for about a month. It's not too fast, is it?" Sasha asked in concern.

"Sasha, you're pregnant, I think we're a little too passed the fast part." Charlotte chuckles.

Sasha nods. "Good point. I mean what about you?" She asked.

Charlotte frowns. "Babe this isn't about me. It's about you. I know when you're ready Sasha. I've known you for years, and I know your body." The blonde said.

"I know. Let's do it after we get another sonogram. I got an appointment in two days." Sasha reminded the blonde.

"Got it. Now, ready for me to kick ass?" Charlotte smiles.

"Duh." Sasha said kisses her girlfriend. Sasha takes a picture of them. They love showing the world their love. Sasha turns her neck to kiss Charlotte.

sashabankswwe: A good luck kiss for my love charlottewwe. Kick ass baby. Our son or daughter will be happy. #2nd Generation banks 3rd Generation Flair

Charlotte smiles at the picture. "We have the sexiest kisses." Charlotte kisses Sasha's cheek.

"Yeah, we do. Now let's go win." Sasha said smacking Charlotte's ass. Charlotte shakes her head and laughs. They head out of Charlotte's dressing room and head out to the arena.

…..

Charlotte vs. Paige (Raw Women's Championship match)

"Dammit." Sasha said when she sees Paige suplexs Charlotte off the top rope. The English woman covers the blonde.

"1, 2,..." The ref counts, but Charlotte kicks out at 2/1/2. Paige grapples Charlotte sending her into the turnbuckle. Paige runs and does her running knee to Charlotte's face. Charlotte falls out of the corner.

"This is my house!" Paige yells to the crowd and they cheer. Paige goes for the PTO, but Charlotte sends Paige shoulder first into the ring post.

"Woah!" Byron said as Paige hits the ring post hard. Sasha makes an ouch face. She knows how that feels.

"Paige may be out." Corey said as he looks on at the monitors. Charlotte climbs up to the top rope to do her moonsault while the ref checks on Paige. Someone jumps over the crowd and pushes Charlotte off.

"What the hell?!" Michael said as he looks at the hooded figure. Charlotte falls hard, and the figure hides before they're caught. Paige stands up and grabs Charlotte.

"Rampaige!" Bryon said.

"1,2,3." The ref counts.

"Here's your winner, and the new Raw Women's Champion. Paige!" JoJo announces.

"Cole, what the hell just happened?" Sasha asked angrily.

"I have no idea Boss. Someone just attacked the Queen outta nowhere." Cole said in shock.

Paige walks up the ramp with the championship on her shoulder. Sasha gets up and heads down to check on Charlotte. She gets inside of the ring and checks on her girlfriend. Charlotte is still dizzy, but she shakes it off. The masked figure slides into the ring, and Charlotte looks.

"Get out of the ring." Charlotte told Sasha. She doesn't want anything to happen to Sasha or their child. Sasha gets out of the ring, and walks away from it. The figure and Charlotte start to fight each other. Charlotte throws the figure into the turnbuckle and delivers a clothesline to them. Charlotte was about to do a DDT, but another figure hits Charlotte with a steel chair.

"Oh my god!" Bryon said. Everyone heard the impact of the chair hitting Charlotte's back.

Charlotte falls onto the mat in pain. Sasha feels her tears forming, she hates that she can't do anything. The figure sees Sasha and rolls out of the ring with the chair.

Sasha tries to run, but they catch her.

"Stop!" Sasha screams with the figure picks her up. Charlotte looks up and sees Sasha screaming. She toughens up and rolls out of the ring. She grabs a chair and runs up the ramp hitting the person on the back. The figure falls, but Sasha is still in their arms.

Charlotte grabs Sasha and takes her over to Commentary. Charlotte runs back to the figure and delivers a striking knee to their face. Charlotte picks them up and does and powerbomb right on the stage. The figure cries in agony. Charlotte runs back to the ring and grabs the other figure she does a powerbomb on them too to send a message.

Everyone starts to clap for Charlotte and Chant

"Thank you Charlotte!" The crowd chants and claps.

Charlotte music plays as she heads out of the ring to go get Sasha. Sasha walks over to her and they head in the back.

….

Backstage

"You okay baby?" Sasha asked checking on Charlotte's back.

Charlotte winces because that shit hurts. "Yeah, baby I'm fine. Are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me." Sasha said snuggling into her girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our child, I don't care how bad I was hurt you two are my priority." Charlotte said rubbing Sasha's back. This girl is her life and so is their child. Bayley comes with some ice.

"You okay Char?" Bayley asked handing the blonde the ice pack.

"I don't care about me, as long as my babies are okay." Charlotte said taking the ice.

Bayley smiles. "Let me know if you guys need anything." Bayley said hugging Sasha.

"Thanks Bayley." Sasha said breaking the hug. She puts the ice on Charlotte's back.

"Man, that feels good." Charlotte said relaxing as the feeling of the ice.

"Hey, let's head home, and relax." Sasha offers helping up Charlotte.

"Good idea." Charlotte winces as she stands. Charlotte and Sasha pack up all of Charlotte's things. Charlotte limps to her car and gets into the passenger seat. Sasha decided to drive home.

…..

At Charlotte's

"Fuck." Charlotte said when Sasha massages her back. It feels so good.

"They hit you hard baby." Sasha said looking at Charlotte's red back. It's beyond red. Sasha puts some oil on Charlotte's back and some ice.

"Hmm, this hurts worse from when we did hell in a cell." Charlotte has tears flowing down her face.

"I think a guy hit you Char. Had to be. I don't even put that much force into my chair swings." Sasha said rubbing Charlotte's head.

"Becky wants to marry Alexa." Charlotte said cuddling into Sasha's lap.

Sasha chuckles. "They've been dating for 3 years, it's about time." Sasha said rubbing Charlotte's back.

Charlotte nods. "I can't wait for us to be at that stage." Charlotte said tiredly.

Sasha smiles. "Really? You want us to get married?" Sasha asked.

"Of course. I don't want anybody else to have you. I want you, and only you." Charlotte said leaning to kiss Sasha's belly.

"You're so sweet." Sasha said leaning down to kiss Charlotte's head. Charlotte falls asleep on Sasha's lap. Sasha decides to watch Netflix. She watches Riverdale. It was getting late, so Sasha turns off the TV. Sasha turns off the light and gets under the covers. Charlotte feels movement.

"You okay?" Charlotte asked with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, got a little tired." Sasha said laying on her back. Charlotte turns over and kisses Sasha's neck.

Sasha moans. "Charlotte your back." Sasha said running her hands through Charlotte's hair.

Charlotte chuckles. "I'll be fine." Charlotte said climbing on top of Sasha, but not putting all her weight on her.

Sasha and Charlotte make out for a while.

Charlotte grinds into Sasha's front making her moan.

"Shit." She whispers. Sasha's horny, like really horny.

Charlotte sits up on her knees and pulls her boxers down making her cock flip out. Sasha's eyes wide, Charlotte's gotten bigger.

"I grew a little." Charlotte gushes.

"A little?" Sasha questions taking off her panties. Charlotte gets back in between Sasha's legs and pushes her cock in slowly.

"Fuck!" Sasha gasps when she feels Charlotte inside of her again.

"You okay?" Charlotte asked not moving.

"Yes, it's been a while." Sasha said smiling. Charlotte smiles back and begins to move.

"Shit." Charlotte said moving inside of Sasha, she has to agree it has been a while.

"Charlotte, go faster." Sasha said gripping Charlotte's biceps.

Charlotte nods and moves faster. "Yeah, oh my god." Charlotte's eyes roll to the back of her head. Sasha feels so good.

"Yes! Yes!" Sasha yells as the blonde continues to fuck her. Charlotte flips them over to where she's on the bottom.

"You feel so good baby." Charlotte puts her hands-on Sasha's hips and moves her back and forth on her dick.

Sasha moans putting her hands on Charlotte's chest as she moves her body. Sasha's moans become louder, and louder each time Charlotte rubs her clit.

"Fuck. Charlotte fuck!" Sasha yells loudly. "Hmm, you feel so good." Sasha said bouncing up and down on Charlotte.

"Yeah. Harder." Charlotte said as she moans.

"I love your dick. It fucks me so good." Sasha said bouncing faster on Charlotte's dick.

"Ugh shit Sasha!" Charlotte sits up and holds Sasha.

"I'm gonna come." Sasha said to Charlotte. She's on the edge.

"Let me get behind you." Charlotte said switching postions. Charlotte gets behind Sasha and takes her from behind.

"Yes, fuck me like that." Sasha smiles. She loves this position.

Charlotte props one leg up and puts on hand on Sasha's shoulder, and she goes full on speed inside of Sasha's pussy.

"Oh my god!" Sasha screams as she grabs the sheets. Her pussy clenches around Charlotte's dick.

"Come on baby. Come for me." Charlotte rubs Sasha's clit.

"I'm cum Charlotte. I'm gonna cum hard." Sasha said as she is about to come.

"Give it to me. Fuck, give it to me." Charlotte smacks Sasha's ass one good time, and that was it.

"Oh shit!" Sasha cums hard all over Charlotte's dick.

"Ugh fuck!" Charlotte sends long thick ropes of cum inside of Sasha. Charlotte and Sasha are panting heavily. Charlotte pulls out of her girlfriend, and falls beside her.

Sasha giggles. "That was so good." Sasha said crawling over to Charlotte sucking her cum off of Charlotte's dick.

"Yeah, you look so sexy." Charlotte places a hand on Sasha's head. Sasha slurps up all of her cum all of Charlotte.

"Hmm, I taste good." Sasha said falling onto Charlotte's chest. Charlotte laughs.

"Yeah, I know. Are you okay though?" The blonde asked rubbing Sasha's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you for being here." Sasha said tiredly.

"Always." The blonde said kissing Sasha's forehead before falling back to sleep.

…..

End of this chapter

Hope you guys liked it. I know it was kind of fast with the sex, but I didn't want to wait that long lol. Do you guys want Alexa Bliss next chapter? Charlotte will have a talk with Ric next chapter. Till next time.


End file.
